Carlisle and Bella:Blinded love
by XxMajorVampFanxX
Summary: Bella is rebellious, She smokes, and shoplifts. Charlie is MD at Forks hos and one day her Jess and Angela get court shoplifting like they always do and Bella is forced to be under supervision by Charlie at the Hospital where she meets Sexy Doctor Cullen.


_**Bella and Carlisle: Blinded love.**_

_**So this is my latest fic, and I know it took me a while to write another fic, but I promise this one will be as good as the rest, so enjoy.**_

_**Authors note: This is the rebellious side of Bella, smoking, drinking, and shoplifting. The movie Thirteen with Nikki reed was my inspiration for this fic. Also the start is about Bella's rebelliousness, Carlisle comes in after.**_

_Bella's POV_

_So here I am with my friends Jessica and Angela, shoplifting again._

_We have been shoplifting for over a month and I'm pretty good at it._

_My father Charlie is a MD at forks community hospital and he is at work 24/7 so me and my girls have all the time in the world to go out and shoplift._

"_Hey Bells, let's go and have a smoke, my brain is asking for one" Jessica said._

"_I know right, but quick cause I have to be home before dark, the dad gets home later jess" I said to Jessica, she can get really annoying at time but I love the awesome bitch._

"_Yeah whatever, but could you please stop letting get in the way of our fun" Jess said as she laughed._

"_Yeah alright"._

"_Hey guys I'll see ya later, my brother wants me to check out a new car for him" Angela said._

"_Bye ange" both I and jess echoed as she hoped into her bro's new black BMW._

"_I better get back too, I have to cook dinner for Charlie" I said as I sighed impatiently, my dad wants me to do everything for his lazy ass._

"_Ok Bells, see ya my bee arch" she said as she laughed._

"_See ya jess"._

_I got into my orange pickup truck to get back to my house, where my lazy dad awaits…I love him but he's such a buzz kill , always babying me telling me not to be a rebel, pshh dads, they're all the same._

_So I get back to my house and decide to have a ciggie before Charlie gets home in about 10 minutes…he hates that I smoke but whatever, I don't give a shit._

__minutes later__

_Charlie pulled up as I ash my cigarette on the ground and ask the oldie how his shift was at the hospital that I always seem to be going to with my clumsiness._

"_Hey Bells, work was fine I guess, I was stuck in a meeting all afternoon for something about someone stealing hospital supplies" Charlie said with a monotone downbeat voice…probably tired, uh the old man, he desperately needs a break form that place._

"_Exciting" I said with a huge beat of sarcasm. _

"_So uh what do ya want for dinner dad"? I asked knowing he'll want fish fry again, man he loves that shit,I have no idea why he does cause it taste like it was burnt under 100 degree heat and dropped in the dirt..but hmm I guess if he likes it than I have to cook it._

"_Do I really have to answer that Bells"? he asked with a smirk._

"_yeah I know that shitty fish fry again"._

"_Hey watch your language Bells"!_

"_Whatever"._

_I cooked Charlie his fish and went up to my room to listen to music and NOT do my homework!_

"_Well enjoy fish dad, I'll be upstairs listening to music if ya happen to need me"._

"_Ok Bells, thanks"._

_I ran upstairs and got my clothes that I shoplifted out of my hidden space in the wardrobe to try on._

_I stole this sexy tube top that was black and gold that Jess suggested I take and denim skirt that Charlie never lets me put never lets me wear clothes like this cause he thinks they are too revealing and slutty, but he'd never say the word slut, psshh pussy,I have to tell him to not to be afraid to speak his mind, that gutless man.I thought to myself as I laughed at that last comment._

_I put on my favourite bands, Paramore and next will be the dashboard confession._

_As a blasted my music not caring if it was too loud or not, I thought up a plan for me and the girls next shoplift sesh._

_We'll go again tomorrow cause they put out new sexy tights for Victoria's secret, my dad doesn't let us go there not only cause it's clothes that are way too mature for young women but cause we can't afford it, so that's why we steal it, even though I can't wear it around Charlie we can put it on down town to get some boys to stare us down._

_I called jess on my phone to see if she can come for our shoplift sesh, but I didn't even bother to call Angela cause I know as soon as I hang up jess will fill her in on our new plans._

"_Hey Jess,I have a new shoplift sesh update"!_

"_Ok, talk"! she said way to excited._

"_Well, Charlie is at work tomorrow so we can skip school and go to Vicky's secret, Good idea?"_

"_Sure, that's great, I love that place Bells, Good idea bitch". She said as she always calls me bitch, we call each other either bee arch or bitch._

"_Well see ya tomorrow, meet me and Angela there"?_

"_Yeah,we are so in". I'll call Ange and tell her the deats"._

"_Ok love ya bitch"._

"_Love you Bells bitch"._

_Fuck this is going to be awesome, I have a test at school that I have to do so tomorrow is the perfect time to get our V's secret on._

_It's 9 o, clock and I have to go down stairs to grab something to eat._

"_Hey dad, I'm just gunna grab something to eat"._

"_Ok Bells, help yourself"._

_Of course I have to help myself. Like always, Charlie doesn't help with anything._

_I decide on a pop tart and then go back up to my room and get ready to have a shower._

_I finish my pop tart and have my shower._

_I turn the shower on and alternate between hot and cold water to get it perfectly warm, and I take my clothes off...i love staring at my sexy tattoo that I got when I turned 18,it's a picture of my mum's old Ferrari. It was a sweet car._

_My tat is on my lower back just above my perfect ass._

_I hope into the warm water and wash my body with my favourite Raspberry body wash._

_I have been in the shower for over 20 minutes and Charlie knocked on the wall to tell me to get out. He hates it when I use up all the hot water, oh well, not like i give a damn._

_I got out of the shower and wrapped my large plush purple towel around me, as I decided to fuck myself with a dildo I stole form a sex shop in Florida while on a visit with my mum, I steal a lot of things!_

_After I finished pleasuring myself and got dressed I headed down stairs to say goodnight to Charlie._

_I got into my new pj's then went to bed, but it's kinda hard to sleep when I know how much of a awesome day I'll be having tomorrow, but I'd better sleep cause I hate being tired and a buzz kill._

__Next morning__

_I woke up so refreshed and ready for whatever the fuck today throws at me._

_I ran downstairs to make sure Charlie was working an early shift at the hospital and I am right, he's gone, so I was free to take my time doing hair and make-up and getting ready for our shoplifting sesh._

_I put on my eyeliner and foundation and curl my hair then I'm outta here to go meet the girls._

_I got in my car and drove down town to V's secret where I saw Jess and Ange waving. _

"_Hey guys, you ready for today"._

_Yeah LOL,V"s secret has some good shit there". Jess said_

"_Well what are we waiting for"._

"_uh, are you guys sure you want to do this, shoplifting Sesh,I mean its Victoria's secret" Ange said un sure. _

"_C'mon Ange don't chicken out now,this is the biggest shop we have stole from,so wouldn't it be a good thing…I mean we are legends". I said._

"_Well we won't be if we get court Bells"._

"_Just shut up and go inside" I said rather annoyed with Ange for being such a buzz kill._

_So we all walk inside and look for cameras while we see if there's anything we like. I saw Jess put a lacy pair of underwear in her bag so I guess she found something she liked, Now my turn. I looked around the rack for a new dress to look hot while flirting with the high school football captin 'Uh Justin' then I snapped out of my day dream when I found a sexy dark purple Satin strapless v neck short length dress,it was $245 but that doesn't matter what the price is, I'll just slip it in my bag. I made jess lookout for Cameras and on lookers while it took it off the rack and put in in my bag…yes ! and, no one saw a thing, now it's Ange's turn to find something appealing, I just hope she hadn't already chickened out._

"_C'mon Angela we'll keep an look out if anyone see's" I said trying to hurry her along. She hesitated then found a lacy blue strapless top with black lace along the top hem line. Damn she has good taste but then again we all do._

"_Good choice Ange" I sad as she slipped it in her bag. Then we all decided to call it a day while we thought of what to do for the rest of the day we are supposed to be at school._

"_Hey I'm starving, can we grab a bite to eat?". Jess said._

"_Yeah sure, how about the Italian diner" I suggested._

"_Yeah cool, my mum and her retarded bf go there all the time". Angela said as she grunted in disgust._

_We walked across the road over to the Italian diner…_

"_Oh shit, if I'm not mistaken think I just saw Charlie!" I said trying to hide._

"_He must be on his lunch break Bells" Jess whispered._

"_Fuck, what do we do" Jess said as we hid behind a park bench._

"_Ok on my signal power walk to that car across the road then from there we run to my car, since you guys walked here" I explained._

"_What if he see's us"? Ange said with a visible worry line on her forehead form all the cringing she does, she really needs to lighten up and break more rules._

"_That's why we can't run too fast or it'll be too obvious". I said to Ange_

_Ange and Jess ran towards my car while I ran after them but I was too late Charlie caught me. Fuck, I'm so screwed._

"_Bella"? Charlie said hoping it was a look alike of me._

"_Oh hey dad" I said nervously._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_I'm here with a friend, we have a free period"._

"_Is that so?", your school called me and asked why you weren't in this morning"._

_Fuck I'm totally fucked now, there's no point lying._

"_Fine, I ditched ok"._

"_Right …after I finish my lunch your coming with me too work so I can supervise you"._

"_So I don't have to go back to school"? I asked puzzled._

"_No because I don't know if you'll just ditch again"._

"_Fine"._

"_So what friends are here with you?"_

"_Jess and Ange, they're in my car"._

"_Well tell them to walk back to school so you can drive in your car with me too work, and I'll call their parents this afternoon"._

_Charlie finished his lunch and got in his car and I got in mine and followed him to work before telling Jess and Ange to get out of my car and walk back to school. They were pissed at me for telling but they understood that I had to and they said they'll call me after work to say what kind of punishment they got in._

_Charlie and I got to Forks hospital and I followed him in the door before he told me what to do from there._

"_You can sit in my office till I say you can come out, and if you need to get something to eat or drink, there is a vending machine around the corner". Charlie said as he walked off angrily._

_I sat in his boring office as I fiddled with some medical booklets and texted jess and Ange._

__("Phone ringing")__

"_Hey Jess,what did the school say"?_

"_They made me and Ange go to our normal classes and they said they'll ring our parents to fill them in, on what happened, so tell Charlie he doesn't have to ring my mother". "What was your punishment"? _

"_Well Charlie took me to his work at Forks hospital and now I am stuck sitting I his office, where he told me to stay in till he finished his shift"…Then I lost all my train of thoughts when the most Gorgeous, dreamy, McSexy Doctor walked in.."Uh Jess I'll have to call you back". I said not even paying any attention._

_(on the other end of phone)-"Wait,Bel-"_

_I hung up on her immediately._

"_Hello, sorry to disturb you, I was looking for Dr. Swan, is he in?"_

_The gorgeous Doctor asked, he had light blonde hair that sat perfectly on top of his head, a pale complexion and he was tall and has the most extraordinary brown/gold eyes, He was wearing a white doctor's lab coat with black slacks and a pale blue shirt with matching tie._

"_Uh no, he's –well I don't know where he is, who are you?" I asked politely _

"_I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen"._

"_I'm Isabella swan, Charlie's daughter, but you can call me Bella"._

"_Oh ok, so why are you in here"? Dr sexy asked._

"_Well I'm kinda in a lot of trouble"._

"_Oh I get it…skipping school dear"._

"_Yeah"._

_I don't know why but this Hot blonde doctor Cullen made me blush and lose my breath...uh I know why cause he's fucking HOT._

"_Well, you better go Doctor Cullen, my father won't let me talk to anyone when I'm in trouble"._

"_Oh ok well I guess I better be on my way…I'm sorry that you have to be isolated". He said as he gave me a sexy smirk._

"_It's ok, sorry I wasn't any help"._

"_It's alright dear, he may be busy,he is quite a busy man"._

_He said then walked out as I checked him out once more._

"_Bye sweetie"._

"_Oh bye doc". I said as a rosy blush formed on my cheeks. I couldn't see it but I could feel my cheeks burning._

_I decided to call Jess back on speed dial._

"_Hey jess-"_

"_WTF Bella, you cut me off, what the fuck was so important"?_

"_Well I just saw this incredible gorgeous, sexy doctor, you would not believe how hot he is Jess"._

"_Well what does he look like…explain please"._

"_Well he has light blonde hair and pale complexion, flawless skin and chiselled features and golden brown eyes"._

"_Golden eyes?"_

"_Yeah I know"._

"_Well can you ask Charlie if I can visit the hospital"?_

"_Jess you don't have to ask, just fake an injury or some shit"._

"_Ok good plan"._

"_Well see ya tomorrow"._

"_Bye"._

_Charlie came in to inform me that I can go home with him now._

_The way home wasn't too long because we live not too far away from forks hospital._

_I got home and got changed then made dinner for Charlie._

"_So I'm guessing you learnt your lesson?"_

"_Yes dad"._

"_And I'm guessing that you saw Dr Cullen?"_

"_Uh…Yeah how did you know"? I asked._

"_Cause your blushing really hard"._

"_Oh...uh"__

"_It's ok, I know he's a good looking man, all the nurses are after him". He confessed._

"_Uh dad don't tell me you've turned gay on me"?_

"_No Bells" he laughed. I'm surprised that he's not really mad at me for ditching school._

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that fic. It is kinda different from the other ones that I have published w/ Carlisle and Bella. But what will happen next chapter, Will Bella and Carlisle fall for each other? And Jess fake an injury to see what the fuss was about? W8 and love yaz-XxCarlisleCullentwifanxX.**_


End file.
